M O R T E L S
by Kuroikiru no Mikazuki Chizuka
Summary: YunJae Version! "Jaejoong, apa kau tahu, kalau setahun belakangan ini aku mulai mencintaimu?" tanya Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong, mengeleminasi jarak penghalang yang berada di antara mereka. YUNJAE FIC! Mind to Review?


**Dong Bang Shin Ki (5)/Tong Vfang Xien Qi (5)/Tohoshinki (5)/Homin & JYJ/YunJae © S.M Entertainment, CJes Entertainment, Cassiopeia, Big East, Shipper, and their family**

**Lee Jieun/IU © LOEN Entertainment, her fans, and her family  
><strong>

**Boys Love and Semi Out of Character © Warning!**

**Don't Like Don't Read! © Fujoshi and Fudanshi**

* * *

><p>"Menurut mitos turun menurun yang diceritakan pada generasi-generasi selanjutnya, arwah orang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri dalam jangka lama atau koma, konon menjelma menjadi manusia dan berbaur dengan manusia lainnya. Arwah ini sering disebut Mortels. Tujuan Mortels menjelma menjadi manusia adalah untuk mendapatkan ciuman dari orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya semenjak ia berubah menjadi Mortels, sebagai syarat agar arwahnya bisa kembali ke raganya."<p>

"Omong kosong."

Awal Desember, setelah mengucapkan dua kata tersebut, Jung Yunho hanya memalingkan wajah ke arah lain, menghindari tatapan tajam dari Kim Junsu dan Han Jaejoong, serta tatapan datar dari tiga pemuda lain yang tertuju padanya.

Bersikap acuh, Yunho kembali menghisap rokok yang tersemat di sela jarinya.

"Yah, yah, terserah kau saja kalau tidak mempercayai perkataanku, Jung Yunho, lagipula yang kubilang tadi hanya mitos. Semoga karma menjatuhimu," sumpah Junsu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan, merasa tidak dihargai oleh pemuda itu.

"Tidak baik menyumpahi orang dengan tujuan buruk, Su-ie. Bisa saja karmanya malah berbalik padamu." Park Yoochun lebih memilih menasehati pemuda inosen itu daripada diam saja saat ini.

Melihat perdebatan seru akan segera dimulai, dengan bukti berupa tiga pasang mata yang saling beradu, Cho Kyuhyun mengambil jalan tengah sebagai penyela.

"Cukup kalian, kembali ke kelas. Jam istirahat hampir selesai."

Yunho mendecih kecil sebelum melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat yang sempat ia singgahi untuk sekadar menghisap asap dan membuangnya, diikuti beberapa pemuda lain yang satu jurusan dengannya.

Shim Changmin hanya mengernyitkan kening menemukan Jaejoong berdiri terpaku dengan kepala tertunduk, terlihat sedang menahan sesuatu amarah yang entah tak diketahui Changmin sendiri.

Penasaran dengan salah satu sahabatnya, ia pun menepuk pundak Jaejoong.

"Dalam masalah?" tanya Changmin yang mendapat jawaban berupa refleks terkejut dari gerak tubuh Jaejoong.

"T-tidak apa," kata Jaejoong sambil mengeluarkan senyuman lembutnya yang terkesan terpaksa.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Changmin lagi untuk sekadar memastikan.

"Emh, yah," jawab Jaejoong ragu.

* * *

><p><strong>~oOo~ Mortels ~oOo~<strong>

**Oneshot. (Keyakinan yang Pudar di Awal)**

**Copyright © Mikazuki Chizuka**

* * *

><p>Yunho sesekali memandang ke arah Jaejoong yang duduk terdiam bersandar pada kursi mobil, terlewat sibuk memandangi jalanan yang terguyur air hujan. Tak habis otak Yunho memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang mendera Jaejoong. Jawaban atas pertanyaan apakah yang penyebab dari orang yang paling ia cintai di dunia menjadi terdiam seperti ini.<p>

Seluruh jagad raya pasti tahu bila sifat Jaejoong akan terlihat lebih ceria saat bersamanya, namun nampaknya kali ini hal tersebut tidak terbukti. Bahkan yang terbukti malah sifat Yunho yang akan melembut jika berhadapan dengan Joongie-nya, seperti…

"Boo…?"

…cara memanggilnya yang bernada amat lemah lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Jaejoong terlonjak dalam hening, sebelum memalingkan wajah pada Yunho yang terfokus pada jalanan ke depan.

"Apa Yun?"

Yunho diam sejenak, bermaksud mengumpulkan segala memori dalam satu pertanyaan yang akan ia lontarkan pada pemuda cantik di sampingnya.

"…"

Jaejoong hanya menghela napas mendapati Yunho tak segera mengutarakan alasan mengapa ia menghancurkan dunia khayalannya. Maka dari itu, Jaejoong-lah yang memilih membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Yunnie," panggil Jaejoong, "apa pendapatmu tentang Mortels?"

Yunho tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Jaeoong, lebih tepatnya bingung ingin menanggapi seperti apa.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Boo, Junsu-ssi itu terlalu mengada-ada dengan memanfaatkan kepolosannya."

Jaejoong menundukkan kepala, kedua telapak tangannya yang tergeletak di atas kedua pahanya tertarik membentuk sebuah kepalan, menahan sesuatu gemuruh rasa yang bergejolak jauh di dalam dadanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kali ini yang dibicarakan Junsu-ah benar adanya?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan tak suka, seakan mengingkari kebiasaannya yang akan terlihat santai dan lembut jika bersama Jaejoong.

"Sudah kubilang, omong kosong. Di dunia nyata mustahil ada makluk semacam itu."

Jaejoong memejamkan kedua mata rapat.

"Bagaimana… bagaimana jika aku adalah salah satu dari Mortels?"

Kaki Yunho yang semula menekan pedal gas pada mobil tiba-tiba berubah menginjak pedal rem sangat keras, mengakibatkan mobil yang mereka tumpangi dalam kelajuan kencang terhenti mendadak sembari meninggalkan jejak bunyi yang nyaring.

Keadaan Yunho dan Jaeoong sendiri tak jauh beda, sama-sama terkejut bukan main. Yunho terkejut karena bisa-bisanya tanpa perintah dari kepala, kakinya menginjak pedal rem, sedangkan Jaejoong terkejut disebabkan aksi tak terduga dari sang patner. Untunglah keadaan mereka selamat terlindungi sabuk pengaman yang melingkari tubuh mereka.

Seketika Yunho menolehkan kepala pada Jaejoong dan menatapnya penuh campuran emosi.

"Jangan bercanda, Han Jaejoong! Kita bahkan sudah saling mengenal dari TK. Mana mungkin kau yang jelas-jelas terlahir dari perut Heechul-ssi menjelma jadi Mortels? Lalu aku apa? Temannya Mortels?" seru Yunho marah.

Bagaimana tidak? Yunho merasa tak ada hal janggal di diri Jaejoong sejak dulu, dan apa itu perkataan Jaejoong yang mengandaikan bila dirinya Mortels? Sampai kapan pun Yunho tak akan pernah percaya bila semua itu ada, karena pada kenyataannya… Yunho tak bisa hidup tanpa Jaejoong walaupun jika takdir berkata demikian.

Jaejoong tak menjawab.

Yunho menarik napas untuk menetralkan suasana hatinya yang porak-poranda, kemudian mulai menekan pedal gas perlahan untuk kembali mengarungi jalanan kota di sore hari yang ramai.

"Tapi Yun…"

"Cukup. Aku tak mau mendengar tentang tahayul itu lagi. Sekarang istirahatkan tubuh dan pikiranmu untuk mengerjakan tugas nanti malam."

Jaejoong mengangguk lemah.

* * *

><p>Changmin merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lelah di atas kursi berhadapkan laptop. Ternyata tugas membuat kliping sejarah tentang suatu bangunan di sekitar negaranya memerlukan tenaga ekstra mengingat halaman kliping yang ditugaskan oleh sang guru harus lebih dari lima puluh halaman. Benar-benar tugas yang menyita segalanya.<p>

Changmin pun mengarahkan _pointer_ yang terpampang di layar laptop untuk menekan _scrollbar_ dan menariknya ke bawah, meneliti setiap artikel yang diperolehnya dengan tema S'Letrom itu.

S'Letrom adalah sebuah monumen tua berbentuk lingkaran yang terletak di sudut Kota Mryzoine yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi Kota Gwangju, tepatnya berada di sekitar selatan Kota Seoul tempat Changmin tinggal.

Entah mengapa Changmin memilih S'Letrom sebagai obyek pengumpulan artikelnya. Memang semenjak Changmin berkunjung di Kota Gwangju dulu bersama Lee Ji-eun alias IU—kakak sepupu perempuannya, tempat pertama kali yang mereka kunjungi adalah O'Rylmes mengingat IU seorang arkelog. Di situlah Changmin mulai tertarik dengan S'Letrom yang sedang diteliti IU.

Yang membuat S'Letrom begitu menarik dimata Changmin ialah tulisan berbentuk melingkar yang memenuhi permukaan benda tersebut. Namun sayang, waktu itu IU belum dapat mengartikan maksud dari tulisan itu, begitu pula para penduduk sekitar yang menyucikan S'Letrom, mengharuskan Changmin memendam rasa ingin tahunya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Changmin berhenti menggerakkan _pointer_ ketika membaca "Arti Tulisan S'Letrom" menjadi sebuah judul dari salah satu artikel-artikel yang dikumpulkannya. Tak mau membuang waktu, dengan semangat tinggi Changmin pun mulai membaca artikel tersebut. Siapa tahu bisa menjadi pelampiasan rasa ingin tahunya dulu kan?

* * *

><p><em>Jum<em>_at, 12 November 20xx_

_**ARTI TULISAN S'LETROM**_

_Oleh Han Soohyun _

"_Grano'skl mreneylo. Mreba branoylti sxyol. Metranetracoy deraouw mortels, wrana e'izza gloramaeien scarfyxo. Oiuyyt uhibon trewiq aserty, rciersn rwahite oz's m'ortels skandarnedy, hyjyone xyolune z'o'i'a ngraw." _

_Inilah hasil terjemahan yang dilakukan oleh seor__ang arkeolog muda bernama IU pada simbol ukiran yang tertera dipermukaan S'Letrom. Melalui wawancara eklusif di Ethnic Cafe, Gwangju, IU menjelaskan bahwa maksud dari simbol di atas kurang lebih seperti ini, "Jiwa yang kehilangan raganya akan terbang ke angkasa. Kemudian jiwa yang terbebas kembali jatuh menghantam gundukkan batu dan mendiaminya. Batu yang didiami perlahan membentuk diri seperti makluk sempurna (manusia). Ia yang tersebut Mortels mulai berbaur terhadap sesama satu tahun lamanya, demi mencari kesatuan yang membebaskannya untuk kembali ke raganya yang asli. Namun akan sia-sia, bila kesatuan itu tak dapat diraih, mengantar jiwanya terlepas dari bekas gundukan batu dan terbang ke angkasa pada Yang Maha Kuasa," kata IU sebelum meminum Cappuchino-nya._

* * *

><p>"Mortels?" seru Changmin terbelalak.<p>

Mengingat pembicaraan tentang Mortels yang diberitahukan Junsu tadi, Changmin langsung me-_minimize_ artikel di Microsoft Word-nya, kemudian menge-klik dua kali pada _shortcut_ Mozilla Firefox sebagai langkah utama yang ia lakukan untuk melaksanakan maksud tindakannya.

Pada _address bar_, Changmin memasukkan alamat website blog resmi milik IU lalu menekan tombol enter pada keyboard. Tak berapa lama kemudian muncul halaman web yang dimaksud. Ia langsung menekan tulisan Mortels dengan _pointer_, agak terkejut bila artikels Mortels ini sudah diposting sepupunya tiga bulan yang lalu.

Sisa malam itu, Changmin habiskan dengan membaca artikel tentang Mortels yang dijelaskan secara mendetail pada blog sang sepupu.

* * *

><p>Jumat, 10 Desember 20xx.<p>

Melalui ekor matanya, Changmin mengawasi pergerakkan Jaejoong yang sedang membawa beberapa buku yang tertumpuk di kedua tangannya. Tanpa persiapan Jaejoong segera berlari ke arah Jaejoong ketika melihat tiba-tiba Jaejoong limbung tanpa sebab, mengharuskannya ia terjatuh bertindihkan tubuh Jaejoong diiringi buku-buku yang berserakkan di lantai.

"Ah! M-maafkan aku, Changmin-ssi!" ucap Jaejoong berusaha menyingkirkan diri dari atas tubuh Changmin.

Changmin sendiri hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Seraya membantu Jaejoong mengumpulkan buku, diam-diam Changmin memperhatikan raut wajah Jaejoong yang nampak menahan sakit.

"…_Tiga Minggu sebelum Mortels kehilangan raganya, perlahan __rasa sakit akan mendera kakinya…" _

Teringat sebuah kalimat yang Changmin baca tadi malam, ia kembali menopang tubuh Jaejoong yang limbung, menjadikan adegan berupa kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh Jaejoong, saling berhadapan, dan saling bertatapan pula.

"Ehm!"

Masing-masing pemuda melepaskan pelukannya serentak, balik menolehkan wajah ke sumber asal suara yang menginterupsi kegiatan tak disengaja yang mereka lakukan.

Di sana, berdiri sosok Yunho dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada, menatap menusuk pada dua sosok di hadapannya.

Melepas silangan tangan, Yunho berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, tepatnya pada Jaejoong yang masih kesulitan menapakkan kaki dengan benar.

"Ada yang salah dengan cara berdirimu sampai Changmin harus membantumu?" tanya Yunho bernada sinis.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepala dan menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Oh, jadi kau sengaja ingin dibantu Changmin? Kau tahu kan di sini lingkungan sekolah? Dilarang bermesra-mesraan."

Jaejoong hendak membalas perkataan Yunho, namun Changmin lebih dahulu menjawab.

"Cukup, Yunho-ssi. Yang kau lihat tadi semuanya salah paham, dan tekankan di kepalamu, kami sama sekali tidak bermesra-mesraan di sekolah."

Yunho mendecih, kemudian meraih bertumpuk buku di tangan Jaejoong dan memberikannya pada Changmin. Setelah itu, pemuda manly ini melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan membungkuk. Dalam satu gerakkan, Yunho memanggul Jaejoong di pundak kirinya.

"T-tunggu dulu! A-apa yang kau lakukan, Yunnie?" seru Jaejoong terkejut bukan main saat Yunho menggendongnya layaknya karung berisi pasir.

Changmin juga tak kalah terkejut melihat aksi nekat Yunho. Akan tetapi, ia lebih memilih diam.

"Membawamu ke kelas bersamaku."

Dan di sepanjang koridor sekolah pun menjadi saksi betapa hebohnya adu mulut antara Yunho dan Jaejoong, meninggalkan Changmin yang terbebani tumpukan buku.

"Setelah melarangku dan Jaejoong bermesra-mesraan, sekarang kau sendirilah yang bermesra-mesraan. Dasar. Semoga setelah ini otakmu semakin beres, Yunho-ssi."

* * *

><p>Jaejoong agak mengernyit kesakitan ketika Yunho membantunya terduduk di sebuah kursi, kemudian si pemuda manly ikut menyusul dengan mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi tepat di samping kirinya, menahan napas ketika dokter di hadapan mereka meletakkan berlembar kertas di atas meja kerjanya seusai menelitinya.<p>

"Bagaimana, dok?" tanya Yunho memulai pembicaraan.

Dokter melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Kakinya hanya terkilir, mungkin akan kesulitan berjalan kurang lebih selama satu Minggu."

Yunho menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dengan lega.

"Ini resep yang harus ditebus di Apotik, sehari tiga kali oleskan salep ini di kaki Jaejoong-ssi," ucap dokter sambil memberikan sepotong kertas kepada Yunho yang langsung menerimanya.

* * *

><p>"Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai bisa-bisanya terjatuh dari tangga?"<p>

Jaejoong tidak berani memandang Yunho yang berada di depannya dengan benar. Bahkan membalas pertanyaan sepele yang dilontarkan Jung Yunho agaknya sulit ia lakukan. Mana mungkin kan Jaejoong mengulangi perkataannya kepada Naruto bahwa dirinya Mortels, dan tiga Minggu sebelum Mortels kehilangan nyawanya, Mortels akan kesusahan mengendalikan syaraf fungsi yang mengatur kakinya. _It's so crazy, okay?_ Alamat menuju Yunho menganggap Jaejoong pendusta.

Beda urusannya bila Yunho percaya dari awal percaya kalau dirinya memang Mortels.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Boo."

"B-bukan urusanmu juga kan, Yun? Lagipula mana kutahu kalau kakiku terpeleset lalu jatuh dari tangga, aku bukan peramal," balas Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana bisa bukan urusanku, Boo? Oke, memang bukan urusanku andaikata kau terjatuh dari tangga dan bukan aku yang kau jadikan alas di lantai," ucap Yunho sarkastik.

Jaejoong hanya bisa memelototkan kedua matanya pada Yunho.

Yunho menghempaskan napas sembari berdiri dari sofa di apartement lantai sepuluh tersebut, mencoba tak menggubris arti tatapan Jaejoong padanya. Yang Yunho lakukan adalah masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengganti seragam sekolah yang melekat di tubuhnya, berniat menggantinya dengan baju lain yang lebih santai. Setelah itu, Yunho pun keluar dari kamarnya dan Jaejoong untuk mendapati pemuda cantik sedang menggunakan tongkat pembantunya ke sana-sini.

Yunho segera menghapus senyum dari bibirnya dan berdehem ketika Jaejoong mengarahkan wajah pada dirinya.

"Aku mau keluar, ada urusan. Jaga rumah dan jangan kemana-mana," kata Yunho berjalan melewati Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, dengan syarat belikan aku pizza, oke?"

Yunho tersenyum tipis, "Apa sih, yang tidak akan kuberikan padaku BooJaejoongie-ku?"

Wajah Jaejoong pun langsung merona merah, namun segera ditutupi dengan ia yang mengerucutkan bibir, "Ya kau! Yunnie! Berhenti menggodaku!"

* * *

><p>Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Yunho langsung saja masuk ke apartement. Tiba-tiba gerakannya terhenti waktu mendapati Jaejoong tertidur di sofa ruang tamu. Menaikkan sebelah alis, Yunho meletakkan kantong kresek berisi pizza pesanan Jaejoong di atas meja, beralih menghampiri Jaejoong dengan niat menggendongnya ke kamar mereka.<p>

Namun wajah tenang Jaejoong membuyarkan segala keinginan Yunho. Entah mengapa kini dirinya sudah duduk berlutut disamping kiri Jaejoong, menatap sosok pemuda cantik dalam-dalam. Tanpa sadar telapak tangan kanannya sudah berpindah di wajah putih Jaejoong, mengusapnya perlahan diiringi senyum tulus tertarik di bibir.

"Jaejoong, apa kau tahu, kalau setahun belakangan ini aku mulai mencintaimu?" tanya Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong, mengeleminasi jarak penghalang yang berada di antara mereka.

"Andai saja," bisik Yunho, "andai saja, aku dapat memilikimu."

Eliminasi jarak yang Yunho lakukan berujung dengan kecupan pada kening Jaejoong, sebelum kedua tangannya menyelinap di punggung dan perpotongan lutut bagian dalam Jaejoong, memberikan posisi nyaman untuk mengangkat Jaejoong dan membawanya ke kamar mereka, menghabiskan malam dengan dirinya yang memeluk Jaejoong tanpa diketahui oleh sang obyek.

* * *

><p>Dua Minggu di akhir bulan Desember, apartement yang didiami oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang ramai dikunjungi teman-teman sekelasnya. Tentu saja tujuan mereka ialah membesuk Jaejoong yang sedang tiduran di ranjangnya. Seperti saat ini, dan mungkin yang berniat membesuk Jaejoong di kamarnya hanya Changmin, bukan Junsu dan Kyuhyun yang asyik main PS, bukan Yoochun yang memainkan piano, dan bukan pula yang lainnya malah melakukan kegiatan masing-masing di ruang tengah berkelas mewah tersebut.<p>

Moment penting berdua bersama Jaejoong ini pun dimanfaatkan oleh Changmin, di samping Yunho sedang pergi membeli beberapa camilan dan minuman soda untuk para pengunjung yang mungkin juga tidak diharapkan kehadirannya oleh tuan rumah Jung Yunho, ia bisa memastikan lebih menyeluruh tentang dugaan bila status Jaejoong yang sebenarnya adalah Mortels atau bukan.

Kini mata Changmin sedang memandangi Jaeoong yang nampak kesusahan menggunakan sumpit di sela-sela jarinya. Tak jarang kuah mie sedikit demi sedikit tumpah menodai selimut di pangkuannya, mendorong keinginan Changmin untuk mengambil alih mangkuk mie di tangan Jaejoong.

"…_Dua__ Minggu sebelum Mortels kehilangan raganya, perlahan rasa sakit akan mendera tangannya…" _

Tak dihiraukan erangan protes dari sang patner, ia memosisikan tangan paling enak memegang sumpit untuk mengapit mie, sedikit memberi tatapan memohon mendapati Jaejoong menolak saat ia berniat menyuapinya.

Dengan agak memaksa, akhirnya Jaejoong mau membuka mulutnya untuk menyambut suapan mie dari Changmin.

"Kau memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, Changmin-ssi, padahal aku masih bisa melakukannya," kata Jaejoong tersenyum terpaksa.

Changmin mengambil sapu tangan di atas meja samping ranjang, lalu mengusapnya pada sekitar area bibir Jaejoong yang belepotan.

"Masih bisa melakukannya jika kau bukan Mortels yang umurnya tinggal dua Minggu lagi," balas Changmin tanpa beban.

Cengiran Jaejoong luntur seketika, tergantikan mata hitam beningnya yang membulat sempurna terarah pada Changmin yang berusaha mengapit mie di mangkuk.

"B-bagaimana kau…"

"Tahu?" potong Changmin, "sebagai alasan sikap anehmu ketika Junsu selesai berceloteh tentang Mortels dan anggapan Yunho tentangnya tepat sasaran mungkin?"

Jaejoong menarik napas.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Mortels?"

Changmin meletakkan mangkuk mie di atas meja.

"Lee Jieun atau IU, kakak sepupu perempuanku adalah arkeolog muda yang meneliti isi prasasti S'Letrom tentang Mortels di Kota Gwangju. Singkat cerita, aku tahu detail-detailnya dari blog kakakku yang membahasnya secara tuntas," jelas Changmin menatap Jaejoong, "Jaejoong-ssi, jawab pertanyaanku. Apakah, apakah ciuman yang harus kau peroleh adalah ciuman Yunho-ssi? Dia kah orang pertama kali yang kau lihat setelah menjadi Mortels?"

Dalam lantunan denting waktu, suasana hening menyelimuti mereka, namun terhenti usai ditandai belahan bibir pemuda cantik terbuka perlahan.

"Namaku yang asli Kim Jaejoong, aku seorang pemuda dari Kota Chungnam, _appa_ dan _umma_-ku masing-masing bernama Kim Hankyung dan Kim Heechul, pasangan yang terbilang sukses di bidangnya. Setahun lalu, tepatnya satu hari sebelum malam pergantian tahun baru, mobil yang kutumpangi sehabis pulang sekolah mengalami kecelakaan, dan secepatnya dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit. Tepat saat pergantian tahun pula, aku dinyatakan koma. Selanjutnya, kau juga tahu sendiri bagaimana proses aku menjadi Mortels."

Jaejoong mengeratkan remasan tangannya pada selimutnya.

"Di malam pergantian tahun baru pula, aku ditemukan Yunho entah dimana, otomatis dialah orang yang pertama kali kulihat, dan tiba-tiba saja dalam sehari, Yunho mengenaliku dengan nama Han Jaejoong dari TK sebagai sahabat, anak Kim Heechul teman _umma_-nya. Aku diwaktu yang sama juga resmi menjadi murid di _Dong Bang Senior High School_, murid pindahan dari _Shin Ki Senior High School_. Jujur, awalnya kupikir mencuri ciuman dari Yunho itu semudah meneteskan air, tapi bayanganku sangat jauh dari kenyataan. Terlebih lagi, Yunho hanya menganggapku sebagai sahabatnya walaupun sikapnya jika bersamaku sangat lembut. Padahal modal pelepasan Mortels selain mendapat ciuman dari orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya, juga harus mendapatkan rasa cinta atau ketulusan darinya, karena Mortels pasti jatuh cinta pada 'tuannya'. "

Changmin mengacak-acak rambut halus Jaejoong gemas, berusaha memberikan energi positif padanya.

"Aku pasti membantumu," kata Changmin.

Wajah Jaejoong yang tadi terlihat masam menjadi raut ceria sebab terhiasi cengiran khas-nya yang beraroma hangat.

"_Kamsahamnida_ Changmin-ssi!"

"Tak masalah."

"Hhh! Andai saja yang aku cinta itu kau, Changmin," keluh Jaejoong.

Changmin tertawa renyah.

"Jangan bercanda, kau."

"Serius! Pasti semuanya akan jadi lebih mudah."

Changmin mengakhirnya dengan senyum, merasa menang karena Jaejoong tidak mengetahui bahwa ia merekam pembicaraan mereka tersebut.

"Baiklah, sekarang habiskan mie-mu."

* * *

><p>Setelah memberikan beberapa snack dan minuman soda pada masing-masing temannya di ruang tengah, Yunho mempercepat langkah menuju kamarnya waktu tidak mendapati Changmin di sana, instingnya berkata, pasti Changmin mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuk berduaan dengan Joongie-nya di kamar.<p>

Sesampainya di pintu kamar, niat Yunho langsung mendobrak pintu kandas di tengah jalan mendengar percakapan yang dilakoni dua pemuda.

"…yang aku cinta itu kau, Changmin."

Itu jelas-jelas suara Jaejoong.

Selang beberapa detik terdengar tawa renyah Changmin.

"Jangan bercanda, kau."

"Serius..."

Seperti kilat, sosok Yunho sudah menghilang dari pintu.

* * *

><p>Jaejoong tak pernah merasa dimusuhi Yunho selain hari ini. Entah mengapa tiga hari belakangan ini, "tuannya" itu selalu berusaha menghindarinya, kalaupun bertemu, pasti Yunho selalu mengeluarkan aura sinis pada dirinya, dan yang lebih parah lagi, Yunho enggan tidur seranjang lagi dengannya, bahkan sekamar pun rasanya tidak sudi.<p>

Rabu pagi, 22 Desember 20xx,

Jaejoong berusaha menikmati sarapannya dalam keadaan sehening ini bersama Yunho, hanya berkelontang sendok garpu dan piring yang saling menyentuhlah yang menemani mereka, sedikit banyak berlaku pada Yunho dan bukan Jaejoong yang semakin kesulitan mengendalikan organ-organ tubuhnya.

"Aku selesai."

Terdengar gesekan kursi dengan lantai, mengawali Yunho berdiri dan hendak berjalan keluar dari apartement mereka.

Tutur kata Yunho semakin hari semakin dingin, membuat Jaejoong tak bisa membendung lagi semuanya. Maka dari itu, Jaejoong mengumpulkan energinya untuk berjalan tergesa menyusul Yunho yang tidak sadar dibantu tongkatnya.

Tepat di depan pintu sebelum Yunho sempat membukanya, Jaejoong segera melingkarkan kedua tangannya di dada Yunho dari belakang, tak memedulikan tongkat yang membantunya sudah terjatuh di lantai.

Yunho membeku, sedangkan Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari tubuhku," ucap Yunho, sebisa mungkin menolak kehangatan yang ia rindukan tiga hari belakangan ini.

"Kenapa kau berubah?"

Yunho memejamkan mata, berusaha menetralisir hatinya yang gundah.

"Lepas!" seru Yunho mencengkram kedua tangan Jaejoong lalu melepasnya, tidak sengaja membuat Jaejoong terdorong jatuh ke lantai.

Pemuda manly tersebut berusaha mematikan perasaannya pada Jaejoong yang terduduk di lantai, langsung membuka pintu untuk keluar dan menutupnya, meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam kesendirian.

* * *

><p>Jumat, 24 Desember 20xx.<p>

Yunhp memperlebar langkah kakinya di sepanjang koridor Rumah Sakit yang luas itu. Tak disangkanya, setelah dua hari yang lalu ia kebingungan mencari Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari apartement mereka, sekarang ia mendapat informasi kurang menyenangkan yang menyatakan bila Jaejoong baru saja mengalami kecelakaan, itulah alasan mengapa Yunho bisa berada di tempat ini.

Tanpa permisi Yunho langsung memasuki ruangan tempat Jaejoong dirawat, tidak begitu heran mendapati Changmin sudah berada di samping Jaejoong.

Satu langkah.

"Jae… joong…?"

Kepala Changmin tersentak, cepat-cepat ia menolehkan kepala pada suara lirih Yunho yang masih berada di ambang pintu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" kata Changmin dingin dan datar.

Yunho tak menjawab, ia lebih memilih memandangi tubuh Jaejoong yang terbaring di ranjang putih berbekalkan balutan perban di sana-sini.

"Rabu siang Jaejoong datang ke rumahku, menceritakan padaku sikapmu belakangan ini terhadapnya. Dia selalu membicarakanmu, memikirkanmu lebih dari memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Tadi pagi selepas dari pengawasanku, dia berniat menemuimu untuk meminta maaf, memohon belas kasihan dari orang searogan kau." Changmin memandang Jaejoong, "Di tengah perjalan menuju apartement kalian, mobil yang Jaejoong tumpangi bertabrakkan dengan bus kota. Setelah dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit dan diperiksa dokter…"

Yunho tak berkutik, mencoba memahami segala perkataan Changmin.

"Jaejoong divonis lumpuh! Dia bisu! Seluruh tubuhnya tak berfungsi! Dan kau tahu? Semua ini salahmu! Pergi kau! Jangan pernah temui dia lagi!" seru Changmin kehilangan kendali dirinya.

Baru kali ini Yunho merasa dunianya runtuh seketika.

* * *

><p>Jumat, 31 Desember 20xx.<p>

Tahun baru malam itu, Changmin memutuskan membawa Jaejoong ke pantai Daecheon di Kota Seoul. Didampingi kursi roda yang membawa Jaejoong di atasnya, Changmin mendorong pelan kursi roda tersebut menuju tepi pantai, berharap di akhir hidup sang Mortels lebih bermakna saat bersamanya.

Hampir seminggu Jaejoong tinggal bersama Changmin, hampir seminggu pula mereka berdua tidak mengetahui betapa hancurnya Yunho setelah kepergian Jaejoong.

Merasa tak berguna seminggu ditemani keterpurukkan, sedikit banyak Yunho memanjatkan syukur kepada Tuhan ketika dirasanya Changmin dan Jaejoong tidak menyadari bila kali ini Yunho sedang membuntuti mereka sampai di sini.

Seperti saat ini, sekali lagi Yunho dapat melihat sosok Jaejoong walau mustahil kembali pada keadaann semula. Menjadi pengiris hatinya memperoleh pandangan Jaejoong sangat kosong dengan kulit putih segarnya yang telah berubah menadi pucat.

Suasana sepi tak menyurutkan langkah Yunho untuk mendekat pada dua sosok lain, sekaligus memperkuat hatinya untuk meraih keberanian menampakkan dirinya lagi di hadapan mereka.

"Sudah cukup kau rebut Jaejoong dariku Changmin. Kuharap kau bisa mengembalikannya tanpa aku harus mengotori tanganku untuk mengambilnya kembali."

Lagi-lagi Changmin tersentak mendengar suara husky Yunho yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter di belakangnya, mengharuskan ia membawa Jaejoong berputar ke belakang, berdapan dengan Yunho.

"Berani sekali kau menampakkan wajahmu di hadapan Jaejoong lagi. Kemana harga dirimu, Yunho-ssi?"

Yunho mendecih.

"Harga diri? Harga diriku terlalu tinggi jika hanya demi membawa Jaejoong, kekasihmu pulang. Tapi aku sadar, kaulah yang sejak awal mencampuri urusanku dan Jaejoong, kau hanya orang ketiga di antara kami. Lagipula, tak ada untungnya kau memelihara manusia lumpuh sepertinya."

Buak!

Satu kepalan Changmin mendarat di pipi Yunho, membuat Yunho sadar akan perkataannya barusan.

Yunho berani bersumpah, bukan perkataan ini yang ia ingin lontarkan. Saking cintanya pada Jaejoong, ia sampai buta dengan mencemooh orang yang dicintainya hanya karena ia cemburu Jaejoong tengah bersama orang lain di sisinya.

Mata Jaejoong bereaksi mengeras, menandakan ia tidak menyetujui cara Changmin memberi pelajaran pada Yunho.

"Jaga mulutmu, Jung Yunho! Kenapa di saat-saat terakhir ia menjadi Mortels malah harus mendengar perkataan biadabmu itu?"

"Sandiwara apalagi ini? Mortels? Otakmu di mana? Kenapa kau membahas Mortels?"

Kesabaran Changmin sudah habis. Ia pun meraih ponsel yang berada di sakunya dan mencari rekaman yang ia simpan, rekaman mengenai percakapan antar dirinya dan Jaejoong.

"_Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Mortels?"_

Suara Jaejoong mulai terdengar dari ponsel Changmin, membuat tubuh Yunho mematung.

Semakin lama Yunho mendengar semua percakapan dari rekaman itu, semakin pula Yunho mulai memahami dan mengerti kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Kisah tragis yang Jaejoong alami menjelaskan semuanya. Walau tak sepenuhnya akal sehat Yunho mau menerima keadaan bila Jaejoong adalah Mortels juga si pemuda cantik yang mencintainya.

"Tidak… tidak mungkin! Jaejoong! Ini tidak mungkin! Kau pembual Shim Changmin! Semuanya bohong! TIDAK MUNGKIN!"

"Tiga Minggu sebelum Mortels kehilangan raganya, perlahan rasa sakit akan mendera kakinya," kata Changmin.

Yunho teringat adegan dimana Jaejoong kesulitan berjalan tiga minggu lalu.

"Dua Minggu sebelum Mortels kehilangan raganya, perlahan rasa sakit akan mendera tangannya_._"

Yunho teringat ketika terakhir kali ia sarapan pagi dengan Jaejoong, Jaejoong sama sekali tidak memegang sumpitnya dengan benar.

"Kecelakaan Jaejoong seminggu lalu tidak separah yang kau bayangkan. Kau tahu? Satu Minggu sebelum Mortels kehilangan raganya, perlahan rasa sakit akan mendera semua sistem syarafnya."

Yunho teringat Jaejoong terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang Rumah Sakit.

"Umur Mortels paling lama hanya setahun."

Yunho baru menyadari bila malam ini tahun baru, tepat satu tahun setelah ia bertemu Jaejoong dulu dalam keadaan tak sadar.

'Berarti…'

"Tinggal setengah jam lagi, waktu menunjukkan pukul 24.00, maafkan aku, Yunho-ssi."

Tiba-tiba Changmin menahan kedua tangan Yunho di belakang, membuat Yunho sendiri terkejut bukan main dan meronta sebisanya agar bisa terlepas dari jerat Changmin.

"Apa-apaan kau? Lepaskan a…"

Brak!

Adalah suara Jaejoong yang terjatuh dari kursi rodanya.

"Jaejoong! Ugh, sial! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" seru Yunho masih berusaha melepaskan pegangan Changmin.

"Perhatikan, Jung Yunho."

"Perhatikan apa? Kau tak lihat Jaejoong jatuh?"

Changmin tak menjawab.

Di samping Yunho mencoba melepaskan diri dari Changmin, tanpa Yunho sadari perlahan tangan Jaejoong meraih batu yang berada didekatnya. Memang mustahil orang lumpuh bisa melakukan itu, tapi buktinya, Jaejoong yang dinyatakan lumpuh dapat melakukannya, dan Jaejoong yang diam-diam mengetahuinya sangat yakin bila ini semua adalah tekad yang terbentuk selama Jaejoong menjadi Mortels, menyimpan kekuatan yang akan muncul di saat terakhir atau penting.

"Lihat Jaejoong-ssi, Yunho-ssi!" perintah Changmin.

"Melihat ap…"

Yunho yang awalnya masih sibuk langsung terdiam dalam syok saat melihat tangan bergetar Jaejoong yang terjulur berhasil memperoleh benda yang ingin ia ambil, batu. Tak kuasa Yunho betah memandangi tubuh Jaejoong yang kini mulai terbangun walau masih tertumpu pada tangan dan kakinya yang tertekuk. Tangan kanannya yang telah menggenggam batu ditekankan di permukaan pasir, menariknya pelan ke sana-sini dengan ritme yang sangat lambat.

Demi Tuhan, hati Yunho tidak tahan. Bagaimana ia bisa melihat tangan Jaejoong yang dinyatakan lumpuh itu memaksa bergerak. Bagaimana ia bisa melihat kaki Jaejoong yang dinyatakan lumpuh itu bergetar hebat karena memaksa menopang berat tubuhnya. Bagaimana ia bisa melihat bibir Jaejoong yang dinyatakan lumpuh itu terengah akan perbuatannya. Bagaimana ia bisa melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang pucat itu penuh peluh dan menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. Yunho sekarang merasa tak pantas menjadi manusia.

"Hentikan, Jaejoong," ucap Yunho datar.

Jaejoong tidak memedulikan perkataan Yunho, sebab ia masih bekerja dan akan berhenti jika pekerjaannya selesai. Namun karena kelelahan disertai kaki dan tangannya yang tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya, akhirnya Jaejoong jatuh tengkurap di sana.

"JAEJOONG!" teriak Yunho hendak berlari ke arah Jaejoong yang nampak tak berdaya, tetapi tidak bisa sebab Changmin masih menahannya. "Lepaskan aku, Changmin! Apa kau tak lihat keadaan Jaejoong sekarang?" serunya pada Changmin.

Changmin terdiam sejenak sebelum melempar pandang pada tubuh Jaejoong yang tergolek lemah di pasir.

"Kau bilang, kau ingin membuktikannya padaku dan dia, Jaejoong, tentang apa yang kau rasakan dan apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Janjimu rapuh. Kau lemah, Jaejoong-ssi," cecar Changmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Changmin? Mengapa ka…"

"Ternyata dia tak selemah yang kubayangkan," potong Changmin cepat.

Yunho langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong, kembali terkejut mendapati Jaejoong bangkit lagi dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda.

"Berhenti," desis Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong tak terpengaruh, semakin niat melanjutkan pekerjaannya hingga terbatuk.

"Kumohon hentikan semua ini, Joongie!" lirih Yunho tanpa sadar ada air yang menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

Jaejoong terbatuk lebih banyak, tapi tetap menjalankan tugasnya sendiri.

"Cukup, Boo…" bisik Yunho.

Kali ini Jaejoong mendengarkan perkataan Yunho, atau mungkin memang kegiatan yang ia lakukan sudah selesai. Kegiatan membuat tulisan berupa…

"Saranghae Yunho"

…di atas pasir, hasil jerih payahnya sendiri dengan tubuh lumpuh tersebut.

Yang bisa dilakukan Changmin saat ini hanya melepaskan cengkramannya pada Yunho yang sudah jatuh berlutut setelah membaca tulisan karya Jaejoong, beriringan air matanya yang meluncur mulus melalui kedua pipinya.

Jaejoong mengenakan sisa kekuatan terakhirnya untuk membalikkan tubuh sehingga berhasil menarik perhatian Yunho yang tadi tertuju pada tulisan. Kedua tangannya terulur ke depan dengan lambat, tepatnya pada Yunho, seakan memberi sambutan hangat pada pemuda manly itu, dan yang paling membuat hati Yunho ditusuk sembilu ialah…

…bibir Jaejoong yang menyunggingkan senyum tulus, persis seperti pertama kali Yunho bertemu dengannya.

Sadar-sadar, bibir berhiaskan senyum itu sudah dibungkam bibir pemuda manly, tangannya yang tadi terulur mengambang disambut dengan pelukkan erat pada tubuhnya, seakan tak mengizinkan Jaejoong untuk pergi lagi dari sisi Yunho, namun sayang takdir yang Jaejoong miliki tak bisa mengabulkan keinginan Yunho.

"N-nado… Sarang… hae… Jaejoong…"

Setelah mengucapkan nama Jaejoong dengan terbata, bibir Yunho kemudian mengecup kening Jaejoong dalam jangka waktu yang lama, sebelum memeluk tubuh rapuh tersebut begitu erat penuh perasaan, juga melindungi.

Jaejoong tersenyum.

"G-go… m-ma… w-wo…"

Bunyi petasan yang meledak di langit pun, mengiringi tubuh Jaejoong yang berubah menjadi pasir putih, terbang mendawai di langit malam.

"JAEJOONG!"

* * *

><p><strong>...Janganlah kau meremehkan sesuatu... <strong>

**...Karena hukum karma pasti berlaku...**

* * *

><p>Review...? :3<p> 


End file.
